Abduction
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Sequel to Fallout.  Third in series.  Abby is abducted, and it's up to the team to find and rescue her.  Major TATE, and a little McAbby for good measure!  Please review after reading.  Love all comments!


**Abduction.**

"So what's this film called?"

"To Catch A Thief," Tony replied absently, as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth. He handed her the bowl. She daintily placed popcorn into her mouth, and turned her gaze back to the film. She curled up, and rested her head on her palm. She absent-mindedly watched the film, trying to remember how she ended up watching it.

"Come on Kate," Tony said. "It's a classic. Cary Grant and Grace Kelly. Look, it's even directed by Alfred Hitchcock. One of the greats."

"Fine," Kate visibly relented. "I'll get the popcorn."

"Can't have a movie without it," Tony called to her, as he bent over the DVD player. Kate quickly made the popcorn, and brought the bowl over to Tony, who was lazing back on the couch.

The movie started, and despite her misgivings, Kate found herself enjoying the movie.

Startled, she jerked her head, her eyes open. She looked at the TV, and the credits were rolling. She was curled up laying against Tony, the popcorn bowl on the floor, contents strewn across the floor. His head was leaning on top of the cushion, his mouth open, drool coating the side of his mouth. She lifted his arm off her, and quietly and carefully got off the couch. She hunted for a blanket and covered him.

She giggled softly at him, noting how peaceful he looked. He startled awake as her cell rang. She hunted for it, eventually finding it in her coat. She opened it, and answered.

"Kate Todd."

"Kate, you're needed at work tomorrow. Your time off is over." Gibbs hung up, bluntly.

"Who was it?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs," she replied. "My time's up. I'm back to work tomorrow. Gibbs thought that I might need reminding."

"Time for bed then, Kate."

"Excuse me?" Kate asked defensively.

"You're going to need your sleep Kate. No need to get defensive." Tony grinned at her, gave her a small wave, and headed into his room. Kate stared at the closed door. With a slight empty feeling in her stomach, she headed into the spare room.

"Thank you for dinner, Tim," Abby thanked him, ignoring the odd stares she was getting. Dressed in a black dress, with elbow length black gloves and a black parasol, she looked like she was straight out of a vampire movie.

"Your welcome," Tim replied. He handed the waiter his card, and quickly paid for the meal. As they stood up, he offered her his arm, and she chuckled.

"Why thank you, again, Timothy. Such as gentleman," she smiled up at him. He grinned back, and they walked slowly through the town.

"I like it at night," Abby commented, looking up at the stars. "It's so…"

"Peaceful?" Finished Tim hopefully.

"Yeah!" Abby replied, enthusiastically, though a little less than her usual ball-of-energy-type of enthusiasm. "Quiet, peaceful, tranquil. Also, you get the see the stars!"

They continued talking, as they walked and quickly found themselves outside Abby's door. Abby slipped the key into the lock and turned, opening the door.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" She asked, turning to him.

"Err," he paused, trying to find the words that wouldn't hurt her as much. "I would…"

"But…" Abby continued, disappointment in her voice.

"I've got to be up in the morning. You know what Gibbs is like…"

"Yeah," she sympathized. "I'll let you off tonight, Tim. Next time, I won't." She grinned at him, mischievously.

"I'll make sure to remember that," Tim replied. He bade her goodbye, and left. Abby shook her head and chuckled, before going through the open door. She closed it, not noticing the man creeping up behind her. Feeling a hand go over her mouth, and an arm snake around her midriff, she struggled violently. Trying not to breath in the cloth, she elbowed her attacker in the stomach. He grunted, but his grip never faltered. Instinctively, Abby breathed. Terror gripped her as she realized what she had just done. She felt her body go limp, and her eyes involuntary close, as if she was shutting down. Then, she felt nothing.

Kate started awake. The sound of the shower was penetrating the walls into her room. Confused she looked around, and found her suitcase at the end of the bed. It was empty, but the closet door was ajar. She remembered where she was, and grabbed her phone. It read 6 A.M.

"What the?" Kate groaned. She rolled out of bed, and padded towards the bathroom. "Tony?"

No response. Disgruntled, she shuffled to Tony's room, and peered in. The bed was empty, but made, and a fresh suit was laid on top.

She walked back to the bathroom, and heard the shower switch off.

"Tony?" She called again, her face mere inches from the door. The door opened suddenly, Tony's head shooting through.

"Morning Kate, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Err, no. I needed to be up anyway. When are you…" She trailed off. "Tony? Why are you out of bed this early? You haven't graced the world with your conscious presence before nine."

"Got work, Kate. Don't want to be late. You know how Gibbs is."

"_Got work_?" She repeated, confused. "What do you mean, got work?"

"I'm going to work with you," Tony informed her, as if informing a child.

"Tony, you have to heal!"

"Kate, I've been _healing _for a month. Anymore time off, and I'll need time to recover again. Gibbs will be fine. Trust me?" He grinned at her, and he saw her visibly relent.

"Fine. When are you going to be finished?"

"Coming out now," he replied.

He extracted his head from the ajar door, and opened it fully. He slipped past her, hoping she wouldn't pay much attention. Kate immediately saw the scar where he had been shot. Choosing not to say anything, she stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door.


End file.
